


Al'verde and Alor'ad

by onepageatatime715



Series: Clone-Centric Sides [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Protective clones, character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onepageatatime715/pseuds/onepageatatime715
Summary: Cody had suspected that sending Skywalker, Tano and Torrent Company to Teth to rescue the captured Huttlet by themselves was a bad idea. Now, Cody was cursing the di’kut jetii who thought up this scheme and his own foolhardy vod as he deployed several gunships containing his own troops from the 212th to give aid to Torrent Company. Following the ensuing battle, Cody felt that the entire rescue had gone rather well, until Rex swayed on his feet beside him.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Clone-Centric Sides [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880248
Comments: 13
Kudos: 139





	Al'verde and Alor'ad

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Friends! 
> 
> It's been awhile since I have written anything - and this is also the first time I am writing anything for this fandom! I typically write bookish fan fics, but I haven't been able to get The Clone Wars out of my head since I finished Season 7, so I thought I would try my hand at this! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

Cody had suspected that sending Skywalker, Tano and Torrent Company to Teth to rescue the captured Huttlet by themselves was a bad idea. He had even quietly voiced his apprehension to General Kenobi, who (after several moments of consideration), had sighed. He too, agreed that the plan (if it was to be called a plan), was shoddy at best, but Kenobi was needed to negotiate with Jabba – something Skywalker and Tano were most assuredly less suited for than a rescue mission.

Now, Cody was cursing the _di’kut jetii_ who thought up this scheme and his own foolhardy _vod_ as he deployed several gunships containing his own troops from the 212th to give aid to Torrent Company. Thankfully, Kenobi had noticed Torrent Company's engagement of the droids on the east side of the monastery and had quickly decided that aid was required.

“What’s the situation on the ground, sir?” Cody asked as he and Kenobi headed towards Kenobi’s fighter, his astromech, R4 trailing them irately.

“From what Anakin was able to com through, it sounds like they were caught off guard by Ventress and a number of battle droids,” Kenobi replied, his voice resigned. “Torrent Company was completely cut off from Anakin and Ahsoka.”

“Sir?” Cody’s voice sounded worried, even to his own ears. Kenobi looked over his shoulder as he clambered into his fighter.

“I don’t know, Cody,” he said, his own voice tinged with a similar worry.

Cody nodded brusquely, ignoring how his heart clenched at the thought of his _vod_ – of Rex – facing off against the _dar’jetii_ without their General or Commander by their side. It would be a slaughter. He slammed his bucket onto his head and turned towards the waiting gunship, steeling himself against whatever waited for them on the ground.

~~~

Once reinforcements arrived, the battle changed course rather quickly. With Kenobi, Cody, and the other troops from the 212th on the ground, they quickly overwhelmed the Separatist forces. Kenobi had even managed to emerge from his duel with Ventress relatively unscathed, much to Cody’s relief. In fact, Cody felt that the entire rescue had gone rather well, until Rex swayed on his feet beside him. Cody managed to catch him as he fell.

"I need a medic over here!" Cody yelled, laying Rex down on the ground. “Kix!”

Cody looked up to see Kix pushing through the clones around them, cursing at those who didn’t get out of his way fast enough.

“How was he injured?” Kix asked, his voice all business as he began pulling off Rex’s armour, searching for whatever injury had incapacitated the Captain. Cody shook his head helplessly, looking around.

One of the clones in 501st blue – Coric, if Cody remembered correctly – stepped forward, kneeling down beside Rex’s limp form.

“Sir, he had a run-in with the _dar-jetii_ herself,” the clone explained. “She-she used her force powers on him, choked him, did something that had him screaming – ”

Kix looked up, his face alarmed at the thought.

“I need to get him back to the ship,” Kix decided, his voice tinged with uncertainty. “I – I don’t have the resources here to treat internal injuries, or…”

Then Kix was up, shouting for a medical evac and assistance. Cody watched helplessly as the 501st flew their Captain away, gathering up his forgotten armour.

~~~

Back on the _Spirit of the Republic,_ Cody paced outside the doors to the med bay, his body filled with a frantic energy as he waited for news of Rex. He had tried to get into the med bay, but several curses and threats later, he’d found himself thrown out into the hallway, with only a newfound fear of Rex’s Head Medic to show for it.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the med bay doors opened and the aforementioned medic stepped out, his face unreadable.

“Is he okay?” Cody demanded.

“I – he’ll be fine,” Kix said quietly. “I don’t have much experience treating force-inflicted wounds, but physically, he doesn’t have any wounds that won’t heal.”

Cody, who heard what Kix wasn’t saying, raised a questioning eyebrow – a trick he could have only picked up from his own General. Kix sighed.

“You should go see him, sir,” the medic said. “He asked for you.”

Cody nodded, giving the medic a wide berth as he proceeded into the med bay. No need to poke the metaphorical wookie.

Rex was laying on the cot furthest from the door, staring blankly at the ceiling. Even as he approached, Cody could see the bruises on his neck – presumably from Ventress’ affections. His knuckles were also roughed up – likely from fighting droids in hand-to-hand combat once he lost his blasters. Cody made a mental note to order new ones for his _vod._

Cody settled in on the chair beside his _vod_ ’s cot before leaning over to rest his forehead on Rex’s forearm, reassuring himself that Rex was there, and alive.

“ _Vod’ika_ , you had me worried,” Cody murmured softly. Rex didn’t respond, just continued staring at the ceiling blankly. “What did she do to you? What did the _dar’jetii_ do?”

Rex shook his head slightly, but still said nothing.

“ _Jorhaa'ir_ ,” Cody ground out, startling Rex slightly with his harsh use of Mando’a. He turned his head to look at his _ori’vod_ , wincing at the pain in his neck. Cody took this as an improvement, at least.

“ _Me'vaar ti gar_?” _How are you?_ Cody asked, more gently this time.

“ _Kadala,_ ” _Hurt,_ Rex replied hoarsely, squeezing his eyes shut. “She was in my head, Codes. Made me see things, think things…”

Cody reached up and laid his hand on Rex’s cheek, massaging small circles on his cheek until his _vod_ opened his eyes again.

“ _Me'vaar ti gaa'taylir_?” _How can I help?_ Cody asked softly, his gaze never leaving Rex’s, even as Rex reached up to cup his hand in his own.

“Stay,” Rex whispered. Cody nodded and scooted his chair closer, leaning more fully on Rex’s cot as they maneuvered into an awkward embrace. Cody didn’t move, even as Rex began to drift off in his arms.

“ _Vor entye_ ,” Rex murmured sleepily. Cody smiled at his _vod_.

“ _Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum,” I love you_ , Cody murmured as he leaned forward to seek a few moments of rest for himself.

~~~

Kix slipped back into the med bay, a ration bar for the Marshal Commander in hand – a sort of apology, he supposed, for all but physically throwing him out of the med bay earlier. But he _had_ been in the way, and Kix _had_ been stressed about treating unknown injuries and the well-being of his Captain.

He paused, however, at the sight before him, mouth agape – Marshal Commander Cody himself, slumped forward on his chair, mouth slightly open as he slept half on the chair, half on Captain Rex’s cot, his one hand tangled in Rex’s, the other resting lightly on Rex’s cheek. Captain Rex, curled towards the Commander, his face peaceful as he slept in his Commander's embrace. 

Kix sighed and dimmed the lights, slipping back out of the med bay, ration bar still in hand.

At least they were getting some much needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Translations
> 
> Vod - Brother  
> Di'kut - Idiot  
> Jetii - Jedi  
> Dar'jetii - Sith  
> Vod’ika - Little Brother (slang)  
> Jorhaa'ir - Speak, Talk  
> Ori'vod - Big Brother  
> Vor entye - Thank-you


End file.
